Goldscales the Nightiwng Icewing
Past The moons had called her to this life. When she was born she had all the powers she soon learned she could rule this and she can't wait for her mother to pass the camp to her Silverlake knows she can't defeat Bloodmoon and hopes Goldscales can. Apperance For some un-known reason her scales are pure gold exept for to little silver markings near her eyes. She has a Silver mem brain and green eyes. Personality She is kind and can't wait to be leader. She can often go crazy if her friends are wonded. But she has lots of fun when shes around them. She is very loyal and won't lie or tell a secret. Silverlake Silverlake is the mother of Gold and is always telling Goldscales how she is the perfect dragon to be the leader of the camp. She often thinks about how great of a mother she has. Dreamseer A kind father although Gold often never sees him for months in a row he always has a gift for her when he comes back. He often brings Gold to fun places around the camp. Moonlace Gold has never met Moonlace but she has heard of the wonders she has performed and how soon she might have a kid named Fullmoon Gold wonders if Fullmoon will come into this world. Bluemoon Bluemoon is her younger brother and he aften is anoying. He is funny and often teases her. She thinks of a half good half horrible brother and is glad he doesn't want to rule the camp. Crimson Mostly like Moonlace she has never met him and knows he saved Moonlace from a reched fate of getting beheaded by the Skywing gaurds. hopes she can meet there kid Fullmoon. Angelous Angelous is Goldscales best friend of all time Angelous has a crush on her but he never says so but she can read minds so she knows. He gets really studery when she talks about love. She really hopes there future come together in the end. Char Char often plays with Gold at there receses and has lots of fun with her but Gold knows of his major crush on Swamp. But she still has a lot of fun with him playing gronssies. Swamp Usally follows Char around everywhere he goes. She always has fun playing with Gold. They are good friends and always have fun together. Though she loves Char. Bloodmoon Bloodmoon is a creepy dragon that can take over your soul ever since Gold saw light she has wanted to kill him or at least disrupt his patern of constantly making dragons kill them selves and there loved ones. She has never meet him face to face but heard of what he did to Moonlace. Bird She is always teasing Gold and her friends even when Gold inbareses her. She will likely join Bloodmoon as one of his minions. She is often braging about how she how she could be queen a way better queen. But Silverlake never lets her say that infront of her. Powers and Wepon She is a Mindreader and a prophet for she was a trice moon born. She is powerful and could probably kill you just with that. She has had training and is now able to control her powers. She is also good with the spear. Without her magic she could conquer queen Scarlet’s arena in a matter of seconds. Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Mary Sues